food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Turkey/@comment-38701687-20190304010356/@comment-38701687-20190304013603
5. Turkey (Unofficial Translation) Turkey is not a very brave spirit. 　　Just like his appearance, he is still childish. 　　The fall of the king was somewhat unprepared for him and his servants. They thought they had enough time to grow, but the sudden illness did not give them a chance to work hard. 　　Suddenly carrying a country, this is enough for two and a half children to be a big event. 　　But it is these two children who are not strong enough, and sometimes even secretly crying in the quilt, holding their shoulders firmly. 　　Although it is not satisfactory, although it does not show how amazing the ruling talent. 　　However, they kept the original calm firmly. 　　Only when you do it, you know what it seems to be easy, and how difficult it is to do it. 　　Eggnog and his servant saw the two guys who tried to maintain their serious appearance and did not let anyone squat, but the hands behind them were slightly trembling. 　　Almost at that moment - Eggnog and his servant decided, they will help the two guys. 　　- Whether it is for years of brotherhood or for their efforts for this country. 　　Turkey thought that all this would get better and better. 　　And the fact is the same, all things are getting better and better, even the king of the lingering bed has gradually recovered. 　　Until the woman started her own plan... Turkey and the little prince were not willing to believe in the betrayal of their best brother in the countess's words. 　　But as the countess kept pleading with the so-called evidence, the trust in her heart was wiped out bit by bit. 　　Thus, the two men who were unable to make a decision during the hesitation gave the long-awaited Countess a chance. 　　Although he did not get the consent of the little prince, but he was not stopped by him, the countess soon took away the power of the servant army of the prince in the egg yolk. 　　And she can finally start an unscrupulous hunting. 　　The girls in the city of Wang, one after another, disappeared. 　　Turkey refused to make the decision and his priest was hiding in the shelter of the study. They thought that if they continued to work, they would not think, and if they did not ask, they would not break with their good brothers. There is no need to face things that need to be faced sooner or later. 　　The intrusion of Eggnog is something they unexpectedly did. 　　The secret letter brought by Eggnog carefully arranged how to lead the man behind him. 　　Even at the expense of yourself and the servant. 　　After escaping, Turkey and his servant for a long time, after reading the letter of the eggnog, has made his own decision. 　　The plan went very smoothly. Sure enough, after the servant of Eggnog was “under house arrest”, the person who was originally acting in secret was more and more arrogant. 　　Turkey and his servant have thought of countless bad endings. 　　They even thought about what to do if the man behind the scenes forced the countess to do something for him. 　　But they have not thought about it. 　　The true behind-the-scenes people are the ones who trust in the respect of the countess as the elders. 　　This truth almost destroyed all the confidence of both of them and all the courage that persisted in the present. 　　When all the gentleness and thoughtfulness becomes an attempt, even when it is used, Turkey and his prince can no longer make any decision. 　　What pulled them out of their troubles was a king of a neighbor. 　　It is a country ruled by the spirits. 　　What rules them is an invincible, innate king, Champagne. 　　The king of the country was also dissatisfied with the two agents in the country, but with the repeated efforts of Eggnog, he came to Turkey. 　　However, Eggnog should not have been thought of, and the king who has always said something will not care about the face of the little prince and Turkey. 　　"What is the look of you who wants to destroy the country? If you really want to destroy the country, I can consider accepting it." 　　The two people who were awakened by Champagne looked at the people who looked at them with disgust, opened his mouth, inexplicably somewhat guilty. 　　"A silly look. You don't say that you are responsible for everyone in your country. Are you responsible for yourself? Or I will take it down early, and you will have to look at your frustrated face." 　　 "I... We..." "What are we? You are the king of this country! Look at what you are like now!" "But...but..." "But what? You are king, not a child! Don't be spoiled again! All Everything is responsible for me! No one will carry it for you!" Although not gentle, even fierce, but this scolded them. They are still too dependent on others. After sending away the imposing Champagne, Turkey and the prince looked at each other, and the stagnation in my heart did not know why it was scattered after this painful driving. They are no longer dependent on the children of the King’s shelter, they should bear their responsibilities. Even if they are wronged, even if they are deceived, they must be strong and they must protect their country. It was also from that day that the little prince became a qualified royal servant. Even Turkey’s once unstable power seemed to feel his determination and was completely stabilized. After that, Turkey always wanted to thank Champagne who woke them up. 　　 It is he who taught them that they should be strong as Kings. It was also he who made them aware of who their most valued companions are.